Rebellion
by rgilmore03
Summary: Set in the beginning of Season 3. Literati.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Rebellion  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)  
  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.  
  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.  
  
Author's Note: It means a great deal that you are actually reading this. I spend a lot of time writing fan fiction, but this is my first one posted at fanfiction.net. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully, reviews will be constructive criticism.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God, I feel so bad." Lorelai whined.  
  
"Don't." Rory assured her mother.  
  
"What are you going to do all day?"  
  
"I have a pile of Trig homework that's waiting for me. And I should start my English Lit composition."  
  
Lorelai made a face at her daughter. "Okay, let me restate that question. What are you going to do all day besides study?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I desperately need to do my laundry today." Rory grinned as she bit into her Danish.  
  
"Well, don't have too much fun." Lorelai deadpanned.  
  
"I'll try not too."  
  
"I wish I was off today. I hate working on Saturdays!" Lorelai complained.  
  
"Why are you working today?"  
  
"Some hotshot company is holding a conference at the Inn, and it's going to be a big publicity thing, so my presence is required."  
  
"You should feel special."  
  
Lorelai flipped her hair dramatically. "Oh, I do."  
  
Rory grinned. She looked at her watch, and raised her eyebrows at her mother. "What time do you have to leave?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch, and groaned. "Five minutes ago."  
  
Lorelai stood up, and buttoned up her black coat. She took one last sip of coffee from her mug. She reached into her black handbag, and pulled out some money. She handed the bills to her daughter. "For lunch. And try to do something fun. Maybe you and Lane can hang out today."  
  
"She's out of town for the weekend."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "The Kim's are taking a vacation?"  
  
"Nope. She's at a teen retreat in Hartford."  
  
"Oh man. And Dean's working all day?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Sorry kid. But now I really have to go. Try to stop by at the Inn somewhere between Trig and Tide."  
  
Rory laughed. "I will."  
  
Lorelai walked out of the diner. Rory looked around. It was a busy Saturday morning. Luke was running around, ringing up customers, cleaning tables, and bringing out food. Jess was working as well, but at a more leisurely pace.  
  
Things with Jess were back to normal. Normal. What a strange word. Was this really normal? Was it really normal to be going out with Dean, but constantly be thinking about Jess? Rory sighed. This summer had been eventful, especially with the events at Sookie and Jackson's wedding. When Rory had returned from D.C., she had found Jess with Shane. Rory realized she should have told Jess about Washington, but she didn't. She had written him numerous letters, but didn't have the nerve to mail them. Rory took a deep sigh. Jess was no longer with Shane. She was still with Dean. This was all too confusing. What exactly did she want? Did she want to break her relationship with Dean, to start a new relationship with Jess? She didn't know if Jess felt that way about her.  
  
Rory looked at Jess, who was cleaning the counter. While she had been in deep thought, the morning rush had slowed down. There were only four other customers in the diner. Rory took a sip of her coffee, which was now cold.  
  
Jess approached her with a pot of coffee. "Coffee?"  
  
Rory blinked. "Sure." She was trying not to make eye contact with him.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She took a sip of the hot coffee.  
  
Jess nodded. "What are you doing today?"  
  
"Homework and laundry. And eating."  
  
"Taking a walk on the wild side?" Jess smirked.  
  
"You know me."  
  
"Don't I?"  
  
Rory grew quiet. His words held a dual meaning. Of course he knew her. He knew her better than some people did. And she knew who he really was. The person that nobody else knew. If he really knew her, why was he doing this?  
  
"What about you?" Rory asked.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm only working the morning shift today, but there's only so much a guy can do in Pleasantville."  
  
Rory laughed, and took a long sip of her coffee. "You'll manage."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Rory looked outside the window. Two children were flying kites, and families were riding their bikes. Rory smiled. "It's a really nice day outside."  
  
Jess nodded. "It is. You and Dean going to have a picnic?"  
  
Rory looked at him coldly. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"Huh." Rory stared into her mug of coffee. "He's working all day. And tomorrow."  
  
"Good to know."  
  
"Taylor's short of employees ever since Mike and Jake revolted for better wages. Dean's covering up for them."  
  
"Ah. I'll be sure to pick up an application."  
  
"Good Samaritan." Rory grinned.  
  
Rory looked at her watch. "I really should get going," she mumbled.  
  
Jess smirked. "Big day ahead?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked at her watch. It was 1:00 in the afternoon. It had been four hours since she came home from Luke's, and she had been studying the whole time. She rubbed her eyes, and finished the last page of her outline. She was finally done.  
  
Rory stuffed her books into her yellow backpack, and set it down on her bedroom floor. She walked into the laundry room, where her second and last load of laundry had finished drying in the machine. Piling the clothes into a basket, she carried it into her room, where another large basket was on her bed. She spent the next fifteen minutes folding clothes and hanging them in her closet.  
  
She was starving. She walked outside, and headed towards Luke's. It had gotten colder, so Rory buttoned up her coat to the top.  
  
Rory walked towards the counter, and sat down, rubbing her hands together for warmth.  
  
Jess approached her. "You look cold."  
  
"Way to state the obvious."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Thank you." Rory felt her cold face, which was pink from the cold.  
  
Jess handed her a mug of coffee. Rory took a sip of it, and sighed happily. "I feel much better."  
  
"Want anything to eat?"  
  
"Burger and fries."  
  
"What a rebel."  
  
Rory laughed. "Of course."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"It was okay, but I accomplished everything I needed to do. I did my homework and laundry."  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows. "Sorry I missed the party."  
  
Rory nodded. "It was great. You would have loved the clown."  
  
Jess shook his head. "Was there cake?"  
  
"Of course! A party is not complete without cake."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Once again, reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!! Thank you very much! :) 


	2. An Insanely Boring Day

Title: Rebellion  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)  
  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.  
  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.  
  
Author's Note: It means a great deal that you are actually reading this. I spend a lot of time writing fan fiction, but this is my first one posted at fanfiction.net. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully, reviews will be constructive criticism.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well? Was your day as insanely boring as mine?" Lorelai asked as she plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint."  
  
"Ah, that's alright. I am just glad to be home."  
  
"How bad was it?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. I swear, if a Wall Street Newspaper salesman called the Inn today, I would have started a subscription."  
  
"You can do better." Rory encouraged.  
  
"Your right. Ah, it was so boring that I would have voluntarily gone to my parent's house for afternoon tea."  
  
"You get better every time."  
  
"It was so boring that I would have gone out on a date with a guy Ms. Patty chose for me."  
  
"Okay, now that's just scary."  
  
"Your right. It was so boring," Lorelai started.  
  
"Mom, I kind of get the point."  
  
Lorelai laughed. "Just making sure. So, what did you do today?"  
  
"I did all my homework, did laundry, and ate at Luke's."  
  
"Short but to the point. I like it."  
  
Rory smiled. "There's really nothing to say."  
  
Lorelai nodded. "You went to Luke's. Did you talk to Jess?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Is he still with Shane?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Did you decide?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"About Jess and Dean?"  
  
"Yes. This is beginning to feel like a soap opera. Every week, I wonder, is she going to pick the good guy or the bad guy?"  
  
Rory sighed. "I don't really feel like talking about this right now."  
  
"Well, let me be the first to know."  
  
Rory laughed. "Of course."  
  
"Keep in mind, daughter of mine, that I am getting slightly impatient here."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes. "That's no surprise."  
  
The telephone rang. Lorelai stared at it, obviously deciding whether or not to pick it up.  
  
"It could be Christopher. Or Mom."  
  
"You'll never know unless you pick it up." Rory helpfully said.  
  
Lorelai sighed, and picked up the phone. She closed her eyes. "Hello?" she croaked.  
  
Lorelai handed the phone to Rory. "It's safe."  
  
Rory shook her head. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rory!" Lane chirped.  
  
"Lane! I am so glad to hear from you! Aren't you at the retreat?"  
  
"I am. I only have two minutes to talk though. I'm supposed to be downstairs for lecture, but I sneaked into the main office, and I'm using their phone."  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "Won't you get caught?"  
  
"Probably. But I just had to tell you something. Henry is at this retreat!"  
  
"Henry from Chilton?"  
  
"Yes! I am having such a blast here. I wish I didn't have to go back to Stars Hollow tomorrow. No offense."  
  
Rory grinned. "None taken."  
  
"Well, I have to go, but I'll try to see you tomorrow."  
  
Rory smiled. "Bye. Tell Henry I said 'hi'."  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
Rory hung up the phone and smiled. It was nice to know that someone's life was going smoothly. "So, I'm thinking burger and fries." Lorelai said, interrupting Rory's thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
Lorelai picked up her jacket and purse. "Dinner. Luke's"  
  
"Simple but to the point. I like it." Rory grinned, as she grabbed her coat.  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "Are we resorting to plagiarism?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's Diner, and approached the counter. Luke had just finished ringing up a customer. He looked at his watch, and shook his head. "I swear, you guys spend about a third of your life in this diner."  
  
"Are you sure about that? My calculations gave me a different number." Lorelai claimed.  
  
"Think of it this way, Luke," Rory suggested, "We could be mascots."  
  
Luke turned to Lorelai. "She gets it from you."  
  
"Thank you." Lorelai beamed.  
  
Luke took their orders, and walked back into the kitchen. Jess walked downstairs, carrying a book in his hand. He looked at Rory and smiled.  
  
"Native Son."  
  
Rory nodded in approval. "Great book. Terrible movie."  
  
The two exchanged a small smile. Lorelai noticed this, and tried to hide her laughter.  
  
"I better get those burgers." Jess mumbled, and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't forget the fries!" Lorelai called out, and smiled at her daughter. 


	3. Defining a Date

Title: Rebellion  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)  
  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.  
  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.  
  
Author's Note: It means a great deal that you are actually reading this. I spend a lot of time writing fan fiction, but this is my first one posted at fanfiction.net. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully, reviews will be constructive criticism.  
  
I am so sorry you guys! For some reason, Chapter 2, "An Insanely Boring Day", was identical to Chapter 1. It was my first time posting a new chapter, and I messed up. I fixed that though, so hopefully it's okay now.  
  
Sorry for ending Chapter 1 so abruptly! I had a little "writer's block moment". I'll try not to do that again. :)  
  
You guys are amazing!! All your reviews just made my day! Thanks everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Betty Crocker." Rory said to her mom, as she walked into the kitchen. Lorelai was making omelets.  
  
"Are you making fun of me?" Lorelai questioned. "Not at all." Rory hid back her laughter.  
  
"Well, laugh all you want. But I have decided that there will be some changes around here."  
  
"What kind of changes?"  
  
"Um...well, we're going to be eating at more often. Like The Brady Bunch. Only Alice isn't going to be doing the cooking. I am."  
  
"Really." Rory grinned as she watched her mom.  
  
Lorelai attempted to flip the omelet over, but was unsuccessful, because the omelet was still runny.  
  
"Why won't you flip?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Don't be too harsh on it."  
  
Lorelai took a deep sigh, and turned off the stove. She placed the pan in the sink, and took a seat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Let's try to break our old record. Get ready, and meet me down here in 8 minutes. Breakfast at Luke's."  
  
Rory looked at her questioningly. "What about the changes?"  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Changes? I don't know what you're talking about. We've only got 7 minutes now!" With that, she ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory entered Luke's Diner, and headed towards the counter. Luke was ringing up Kirk's order, and Jess was reading his book. It wasn't a very busy morning.  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure you took 9 minutes." Lorelai claimed.  
  
"I did not. I only took 8 minutes."  
  
"Whatever you say. But are you saying that Mr. Timex is a liar? How insulting."  
  
Rory rolled her eyes, and took a seat at the counter. Luke approached the two, and took their orders.  
  
"Scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice, please." Rory said.  
  
"I'll have the same, but make that coffee instead of the OJ." Lorelai grinned.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, and wrote the orders on his notepad.  
  
"I have reached a conclusion." Luke stated.  
  
"Really? And what would that be?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"I've decided not to comment on your beverage choice from now on."  
  
"That's all I ask." Lorelai smiled.  
  
Luke returned with the girls' breakfasts. He and Lorelai started talking about the recent town meeting, and Rory started to eat her breakfast.  
  
Jess walked over to where Rory was sitting. "Hey."  
  
Rory looked up from her food. "Hey. How's the book coming along?"  
  
Jess looked at the book he was holding. "The trial is kind of boring, because it's basically just a recap of what already happened."  
  
Rory nodded, and took a sip of her orange juice. "Agreed."  
  
"But Wright's an amazing writer."  
  
Rory nodded again. "He definitely is." She looked around the diner. "There aren't that many people here."  
  
Jess smirked. "It's Sunday. Some people like to attend church services."  
  
Rory blushed. "I know. It's just that..."  
  
Jess laughed. "I know."  
  
Rory took a bite of her toast. "How's school going?"  
  
Jess looked surprised at her question. "It's okay." "Don't sound so excited." Rory smiled.  
  
"There's actually this fall book fair at school today." Jess looked at Rory to see if she showed any signs of interest.  
  
Rory raised her eyebrows. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I was thinking of checking it out. Want to go?"  
  
Rory thought it over for a minute. She really wanted to go. Dean was working all day. He probably wouldn't want her to go with Jess though. But then again, it was just a book fair. It wasn't going to be a date. Right?  
  
"Sure." Rory smiled.  
  
Jess smiled. "Cool. So, I'll see you back here in an hour?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
This was going to be interesting... 


	4. A Reason for Everything

Title: Rebellion  
  
Pairing: R/J  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)  
  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.  
  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.  
  
Author's Note: It means a great deal that you are actually reading this. I spend a lot of time writing fan fiction, but this is my first one posted at fanfiction.net. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully, reviews will be constructive criticism.  
  
Thanks so much for all your reviews!! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, what's on the agenda today?" Lorelai asked her daughter. They had gotten home from Luke's a half hour ago. Lorelai was brewing a pot of coffee, and Rory was reading the newspaper.  
  
Rory looked up from the newspaper. "I was planning on going to the book fair."  
  
"Which book fair?"  
  
Rory turned a page of the newspaper. "The one at Stars Hollow High."  
  
"Oh. Are you going with anyone?"  
  
"Yeah. Jess."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. She pretended to be fascinated with the coffeemaker. Rory looked up from the newspaper, and noticed this.  
  
"You can say it."  
  
"Say what?" Lorelai asked innocently.  
  
"Whatever it is your dying to say."  
  
Lorelai shrugged, and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Want some coffee?"  
  
Rory shook her head. "No."  
  
Lorelai nodded, and took a seat at the kitchen table, next to her daughter. She drank her coffee, and watched Rory read the paper. She was quiet for a few minutes, but then couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Do you really think this is such a good idea?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Going to a book fair with a friend? Yes, I think it is a fine idea."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Actually, I don't. We're just going to a book fair together. It's not like we're going out for dinner. "  
  
"I mean, under certain circumstances, it would be okay." Lorelai explained.  
  
"Under what circumstances?" Rory asked.  
  
"Uh, if you weren't going out with Dean!"  
  
Rory took a deep sigh. "Mom. Jess is just a friend. Just like Lane."  
  
Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yeah. Lane and I are friends! You know that, Mom."  
  
"No, I mean, are you sure that you and Jess are just friends? Nothing more?"  
  
Rory hesitated for a minute. "Of course."  
  
"You don't sound so sure about that." Lorelai pointed out.  
  
"I am. Believe me." Rory assured her.  
  
"Honey, I have told you this many, many times, and you are probably sick of this. But, I think you are falling for Jess. I mean, you ditched school for him, you kiss him...There has got to be something there. You don't just kiss your friends. You don't just hop on a bus to New York for no reason. And it's fine if you like Jess. I respect that. I can live with it. But you have got to decide, are you going to be with Jess or Dean? You need to think about this."  
  
Rory put her head in her hands. "I know. It's not easy, though."  
  
Lorelai smiled. "I know. But you have to do it."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch. "What time are you going?"  
  
Rory looked at her watch, and got up from the table. "I need to leave now."  
  
Rory buttoned up her coat, and stuffed her keys into the coat pockets. "I'll see you later."  
  
Lorelai nodded, and smiled. "Have fun," she called out, "And Rory?"  
  
Rory turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Think about what I said."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Rory walked to Luke's, she thought about what her mother had said. In fact, that's all she thought about. She didn't think about her English composition, her government meeting, or about anything else. She thought about Jess. And she thought about Dean. The more she thought, however, the more confused she became.  
  
She opened the door to Luke's, and walked over to the counter. Jess was lazily cleaning the counter, and Luke was serving customers. "Hey." He nodded to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Everything okay?" He casually asked her.  
  
She looked up. "Of course. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Everything's okay."  
  
He smirked. "So I've heard." He motioned towards the door. "Shall we go?"  
  
Rory smiled. "Sure."  
  
  
  
  
  
The book fair was packed with SHH students, and generally the whole town of Stars Hollow.  
  
"Is this town big on book fairs?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yeah. Taylor likes to think he's promoting literacy, and helping business at the same time."  
  
Jess laughed. "Sounds like him, all right."  
  
Rory nodded. "We had this big used book fair last year. I would have spent all day at it."  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't."  
  
"Actually, I spent about half a day at it."  
  
"Did you go with Dean?"  
  
Rory looked at him. "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Jess shrugged. "He doesn't seem to keen on books."  
  
Rory frowned. "It's not that he doesn't like books. He just doesn't like reading as much as we do."  
  
"We?" Jess repeated.  
  
"What?" Rory seemed confused.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess lost Rory somewhere by the biography section, but met up with her again about an hour later.  
  
Rory picked up a collection of poems by Sylvia Plath. She began skimming through the thick volume, and didn't hear Jess come up behind her.  
  
"Sylvia Plath?"  
  
Rory nodded. "Wonderful writer."  
  
Jess laughed. "Not exactly the word I would use."  
  
"What would you use?"  
  
Jess raised his eyebrows. "Dark, depressing, dismal. Take your pick"  
  
"Wonderful use of alliteration you've got there." Rory said dryly.  
  
"Just doesn't strike me as a leisurely book. What with the mental breakdowns and all."  
  
"Not everybody's life is ideal, and you know that."  
  
Jess laughed. "Believe me. I do. But it doesn't have to be like that."  
  
Rory grew quiet. As much as she enjoyed debating with Jess, she didn't feel like continuing this conversation. Luckily for her, Jess changed the subject.  
  
"Find anything else?" He asked.  
  
"Biography on Salinger and 1984."  
  
Jess nodded, and then noticed she was holding another paperback in her right hand. "Hemingway?"  
  
Rory sheepishly nodded, and held up a copy of A Farewell to Arms.  
  
Jess smirked. "Decided to give old Ernest a try?"  
  
Rory grinned. "Don't sound so smug. I doubt I'll enjoy it."  
  
Jess shook his head. "You're going to love it. I just know it."  
  
  
  
"...But you have got to decide, are you going to be with Jess or Dean? You need to think about this..."  
  
Lorelai's words rang in Rory's ears. She really needed to make up her mind...soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you very much. :) 


	5. Feelings of Uncertainty

Title: Rebellion

  
Pairing: R/J

  
Rating: PG

  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.

  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

  
Author's Note: It means a great deal that you are actually reading this. I spend a lot of time writing fan fiction, but this is my first one posted at fanfiction.net. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  Thanks so much for all your reviews!! :)

Rory sat down on the bench, and pulled _A Farewell to Arms_ out of her yellow backpack.  She groaned inwardly as she stared at the worn paperback.  Under normal circumstances, Rory would already have finished reading the book, given that she had purchased it the previous day.  But this was _Hemingway_.

Rory checked her watch.  Dean always met her at this bench – the one by the bus stop – after school.  He was running a little late today.  Rory decided not to think too much of it, and instead opened her book.

She looked up to hear someone walking towards her, crunching the leaves on the ground as he did so.  It wasn't Dean.

"Hey."  Jess grinned, and raised his eyebrows as he looked at the book.  "Actually reading it?"

"_Attempting_ to read it," Rory corrected.  "I can barely get past the first chapter."

Jess laughed.  "You'll like it.  I promise."  Jess looked at Rory, and gave her a small smile.  Rory smiled back, until she remembered…

Dean.

He could come here any minute.  Rory bit her lip nervously, and looked around to see if Dean was nearby.  Thankfully, he wasn't.  Yet.

"Anything wrong?"  Jess asked, following Rory's eyes towards Stars Hollow High.

"Um, no.  Nothing's wrong.  I mean, obviously, there are a lot of things that are _wrong_, but nothing is currently wrong.  In this situation."  Rory's face grew red as she babbled.

"Huh."  Jess looked amused, to say the very least.

"Is that all you have to say?"  Rory looked annoyed.

"Well, we aren't _all_ gifted with the ability to chatter endlessly."

Rory hid a smile, and looked around nervously.  She looked at Jess, who was now sitting on the bench next to her.  She squinted a bit – the sun was in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to head home."  Rory said.

Jess nodded.  "Okay."

Rory picked up her book and hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder.  She looked around once more, and when she didn't see Dean, she looked back at Jess.

"I'll see you later…?"  

Jess nodded, a flash of pain visible in his eyes.  "I'll be there."

Rory nodded, and turned around, walking towards home.

"He's at an after-school meeting."

Rory stopped in her tracks and turned around.  She looked at Jess, who was looking at her, emotionless.

"What?"

"Dean.  He's at an after-school meeting."

"Oh."  Rory looked at her saddle shoes, unable to say anything else.  She didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to freak out anymore, mulling over what could possibly happen if he happened to see us here.  Together."  Jess said, bitterness dripping from each word he spoke.

Rory looked at him.  "I wasn't."

Jess laughed.  "You're a terrible liar, did anyone ever tell you that?"

Rory sighed, and stared at him for a couple seconds before replying.  "Only you."  Rory turned around, and headed towards home.

Rory looked at her textbook in disgust.  She had been studying for two hours, and was ready to throw her textbook against the wall.  Her stomach growled impatiently.  Rory ignored it, knowing that there was no real food in the house – only junk food.  Normally, Rory was all for junk food, but right now she wanted real food.

The phone rang, interrupting Rory from her thoughts on eating.

"Hello?"

"Hey."  It was Dean.  "I'm sorry about today.  I had a meeting after school, and I was tied up there for about an hour."

"Yeah, I know.  That's okay."  Rory reassured him.

"How did you know?"

Rory widened her eyes.  "Well, I didn't technically _know_ that you had a meeting.  I kind of figured it out, because sometimes _I_ have meetings after school, and…"

"Rory."  Dean laughed.  Rory stopped talking, and bit her lip nervously.

"So, you up for doing anything today?"  Dean asked.

"I'd _like_ to, but apparently, Chilton has other ideas…I have a big test tomorrow."

"Maybe some other time…?"  

The door opened, and Rory heard her mother walk in.  Lorelai entered the kitchen, and took a seat at the table.  

"Of course."  Rory said.

"Bye."

 "Bye."  Rory hung up the phone.

"Hey mom."  Rory smiled. 

"Hey.  Talking to lover boy?"  Lorelai grinned.

"Dean?"

"Unless there are multiple lover boys…yes, Dean."  Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

Rory rolled her eyes.  "No, there is only one…_lover boy_, as you so eloquently put it."

"I'm starving."  Lorelai whined.  "Let's dine out."

"Don't we always?"

"Never said we didn't."  Lorelai got up, and grabbed her purse from the counter.

Rory sighed as she recalled the day's events.  "Let's go to Al's," she suggested.

Lorelai wrinkled her eyebrows.  "I want to eat _good_ food."

"Fine."

"Now this is _good _food."  Lorelai declared, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Yes it is."  Rory agreed half-heartedly.

"Don't go all optimistic on me now."

Rory sighed, and glanced around the diner, looking for Jess.  She hadn't seen him when she had entered the diner, but figured he might have come downstairs since then.  And he had.  He was standing behind the counter, refilling the ketchup and mustard bottles.

Lorelai looked at Rory, who was still staring at Jess, and smiled.  "Want to fill me in?"  

Rory snapped out of her trance and looked at her mom.  "What?"

Lorelai nodded her head towards Jess.  "Any new recent developments?"

"You sound like the President."

Lorelai widened her eyes in surprise.  "I object."

Rory shrugged, and took a sip of her coffee.

"Did you make a decision yet?"  Lorelai asked gently.

Rory shook her head.  "It's not quite that easy, Mom."

Lorelai nodded.  "I know."

"I need to talk to you about what happened today at home.  I don't feel like talking here, because…"

"I understand.  Ready to head home?"

Rory sighed.  "Actually…I needed to talk to Jess, so I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay.  Love you."

Rory walked up to the counter, which Jess was now cleaning leisurely.  He didn't look at her, making her even more nervous.  Rory watched as he ran the sponge over the same area repeatedly.

She couldn't take it any longer.  She _had_ to talk.  "That area looks pretty clean to me."

Jess looked up.  "Huh."  He continued running the sponge over that area.  

"Jess…"

Jess continued cleaning the counter, his eyes fixed on that one spot in front of him.  

"It's actually starting to sparkle now."  Rory noted.

Rory sat there for a couple minutes, watching Jess clean the counter.  She couldn't take it any longer…

Rory placed her hand on top of his, forcing him to look up at her.  Jess looked at Rory, his eyes reflecting how surprised he was.

"I finally got your attention."  

Jess nodded.  "Oh yeah."

"Something was bothering me all day…are you mad at me?"

Jess shook his head.  "No."

Rory smiled happily.  "Good.  I'm glad."

Rory noticed that her hand was still on top of Jess', and looked at it with a bit of uncertainty.  Jess noticed this.

"Dean might come in and see."  Jess reminded her.

Rory looked at Jess, and when she looked into her eyes, all uncertainty was washed away.  "I don't care."

Chapter 6:  Rory reevaluates her current situation with Jess and Dean.


	6. An Unexpected Twist

Title:  Rebellion

Pairing: R/J

  
Rating: PG

  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.

  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

  
Author's Note: It means a great deal that you are actually reading this. I spend a lot of time writing fan fiction, but this is my first one posted at fanfiction.net. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.  Thanks so much for all your reviews!! :)

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews!  I love reading them; they are so encouraging!  I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!  :)

Rory walked towards Luke's Diner, her backpack hoisted on her shoulder.  She decided to pick up some coffee before meeting Dean at the bench.  She entered the diner, and headed towards the counter.

"Hey."

Rory turned around, to see Jess clearing a table in the back corner.  Rory raised her eyebrows, and looked at her watch.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Sure."  Jess rolled his eyes, and carelessly tossed silverware into the bin.

"I'm serious."  Rory smiled.

"I gave myself a half day."

Rory rolled her eyes.  "How convenient."

"I thought so."

Rory smiled, and then remembered why she had stopped by in the first place.  "I could use some coffee right now."

"That was random."

"Not really."

"We were talking about my school attendance – or lack thereof – and all of a sudden…" Jess grinned.

Rory grinned.  "You forgot that this is a diner, and you work here.  My ordering coffee is anything but random.  You should be used to customers ordering food by now."

Jess laughed, and walked towards the counter.  Rory followed him, and took a seat at one of the stools.  She set her backpack on the floor and watched him intently.

After about a minute, Jess set a hot Styrofoam container in front of Rory.  Rory was still looking at him thoughtfully.  Jess cleared his throat.  

Rory snapped out of her trance, and gratefully took a sip of the coffee.  "Thanks."

"No problem."

"I feel so much better now," Rory said after drinking a long sip, "I'm so glad it's Friday."

"Stressful week?"

"Extremely."

Rory took another long sip of her coffee, and Jess watched her with an amused expression on his face.  "Aren't you going to come up for air every once in a while?"

Rory set her cup down.  "Hilarious."

"I try."

All of a sudden, Rory froze and she frantically checked her watch.  "I have to go."  She stood up, and picked up her backpack.  She hurriedly checked one of her backpack compartments for money, but didn't find anything.

"Darn.  I don't have any money."

"That's okay."  Jess shrugged.

"No, it's not.  I'll stop by later and pay you back."  Rory grabbed her backpack and left the diner.

Rory walked towards the bench, and saw that Dean was patiently waiting for her.  She quickened her pace, and waved to him.

"Hey."  

Dean turned around, and grinned.  "Hey."  He gave Rory a kiss, and pulled her close to him.  "I missed you."

Rory raised her eyebrows.  "Really?  You didn't have to wait for me _that_ long."  She shrugged her backpack off her shoulder, and set it on the bench. 

"I know," Dean said quietly, "I meant, in general.  I've missed you."

Rory bit her lip.  "I know.  I've missed you too.  It feels like we haven't seen each other in a while."

"That would probably be because we haven't."

Rory looked at Dean in the eyes.  "We're going to have to do something about that."

Lorelai hopped in her Jeep, and started to drive home.  She rummaged in her purse for her cell phone, and called Rory.  Nobody answered, so she left a message.

"Hey, it's me.  I'm coming home early today, so I was thinking…we have a couple hours until dinner, so what do you say we order some pizza?  I'm thinking, deep-dish, everything on it.  Hopefully you get this message soon.  Where are you?  I'm going to go ahead and call Joe, so I'll see you later.  Love you!"

Lorelai stuffed her cell phone in her purse, and stopped the car at the stop sign.  She momentarily looked outside, and saw Rory and Dean sitting at the bench, talking and laughing.

Lorelai genuinely smiled.  _Now _there's_ something I haven't seen in a while._

"Mom, I'm home!"  Rory opened the door, and threw her backpack on the floor.  "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

Rory entered the kitchen, and smiled at her mother.  "Hey."

"Hey.  You look very happy."  Lorelai observed.

Rory nodded.  "I am happy.  I'm having a good day."

"You had a good day at Chilton?"

Rory shook her head.  "Not _that_ good of a day.  I spent some much needed time with Dean today."

"I know," Lorelai smiled, "I saw you guys from the car while I was driving home."

"I just realized how much I've missed spending time with him.  We haven't really hung out in a long time…why are you home this early?"

"I gave myself a half day."  Lorelai said proudly.  Rory raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Uh – nothing."

Lorelai shrugged.  "I left a message on the machine, but I didn't know you weren't home.  I ordered pizza from Joe, so it should be here in about twenty minutes."

"What about dinner at Grandma's?"

"This is a test for our appetites."

Rory laughed.  "Okay.  Hey, I have to go do something."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows.  "Okay, Mysterious One…just make sure you're back in time for our little pre-dinner."

"I will."  Rory grabbed some money from her room, and headed towards Luke's.

"Hey Rory."  Luke looked at Rory and smiled.  "How are you doing?"

"Good."

"What can I get you?"

Rory bit her lip.  "Actually, I needed to talk to Jess.  Is he here?"

"Yeah.  He's cleaning up the storeroom.  I'll go get him for you."

Rory nodded, and pulled the dollar bills out of her coat pocket.  She clutched them in her right hand, and waited for Jess.

"Hey."

Rory smiled.  "Hi.  I owe you."  Rory handed him the money.

Jess raised his eyebrows.  "My, aren't we true to our word."

"What?"

"It wasn't a problem.  It's just coffee."

Rory sighed.  "Are you taking the money or not?"

Jess smirked.  "Or not."

"You're impossible."  Rory stuffed the bills back into her pocket.

"How's Dean?"  

Rory looked at him curiously.  "That was random."

"Not really."

"Yes, it was."

"You're going out with Dean, and I asked how he's doing."  Jess pointed out.

Rory stared at him.  "Like you care."

Jess shrugged.  "Whatever.  Spending some quality time with the boyfriend this weekend?"

"I don't know what you're problem is.  I'm _going out_ with Dean, so obviously I'm going to spend time with him."

"I'm well aware of that." Jess said bitterly.

"It doesn't seem like it."  Rory replied angrily.

"I have one question for you."

"What?"

Jess looked away from Rory as he spoke.  "You're going out with Dean…what exactly are _we_ doing?"

Rory looked at him, and she was at a loss for words.  "I…we…"

Jess nodded.  "That's what I thought."  He shook his head out of frustration, and walked upstairs to the apartment.

Rory stood there, thinking about what Jess had just said.  She didn't have an answer to his question.


	7. A Hypothetical Question

Title: Rebellion

  
Pairing: R/J

  
Rating: PG

  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.

  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

  
Author's Note:  I apologize for the long delay between chapters, but school and a bad case of writer's block are to blame for that.  Thanks to all of my reviewers!  I love reading reviews – they seriously make my day.  And a big thank you to Oregano – I just found out today that I'm on your Favorite Author's list!  That means so much to me!  I _love_ your writing, and I'm just speechless.

Rory was sitting on the plush living room couch, her legs propped up on the coffee table.  She frowned as she stared at the television screen in front of her.  Who actually _watched_ this stuff?  Oh.  _She_ was.

Yes, Rory Gilmore was channel-surfing.

She headed over to the kitchen, and fixed herself a cup of coffee.  _Today has been one of the most uneventful days in the history of uneventful days.  Does that even make sense?  _Deciding that she didn't care, she groaned as she glanced outside the window.  It was raining, making her even crabbier.

Jess had raised a very important question last night – something that she, too, had been wondering for the past several weeks.  But, despite that, she still didn't have an answer to it.

Earlier, she found herself watching a very pathetic soap opera, in which the girl was involved in a love triangle.  It reminded her of her situation.  She promptly changed the channel and began viewing a documentary on strange animal behavior.  Anything to avoid the current conflict at hand.

She walked back to the living room, her bright pink coffee mug in hand.  It was times like these when she wished that she hadn't completed all of her homework on Friday night.  She could really use some triangles right now.  Find the cosine or something.  Just as long as she didn't have to think about Jess and Dean.

The phone rang, and Rory jumped up to get it.  She hesitated before answering it, and hoped for the best.

"Hello?"

"Rory!"

It was her mother.  Thank God.  She needed someone to talk to.

"Mom," she said in a more relaxed tone.

"Feeling better?" Lorelai asked sincerely.

"If by 'feeling better', you mean ready to pull out my hair, then yes, I am feeling better."

"Okay.  I think I'm going to have to hunt these boys down."

Rory laughed, a bit nervously.  "They actually aren't the problem."  She twisted a strand of hair around her finger and sighed.  "It's me.  I still haven't made up my mind."

"Ah.  You got your excellent procrastination skills from me," Lorelai noted.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Sorry kiddo.  About the trait inheritance and your guy dilemma," Lorelai paused, "But just remember…it could've been worse."

"My current lack of imagination is requiring you to give me an example."

"Sure thing.  Uh, we could be at the shoe store, eyeing the perfect black stiletto, walking towards it, when…" she hesitated, "Are you visualizing with me here?"

"Just call me Sylvia Browne," Rory assured her.

"Uh, does that make me Francine?"

"You never were into telepathic signals, were you?  On that note, neither am I," Rory mused, "Forget Sylvia Browne."

"Okay, now that we know who we are…where was I?"

"I believe you were walking towards the perfect black stiletto."

Lorelai smiled.  "Oh, yes.  So, we could be walking towards this dream piece of footwear, with not a single person in the aisle, when all of a sudden, a lady with special flying abilities, and very persistent, may I add, swoops by and grabs the shoe.  I start to grab it from her, but seeing as how I never won any medals in Field Day, my long jump and pole vaults are not quite up to par."

"Wow," Rory said, "And you both wore the same size, which there was only one pair left of, right?"

"How did you guess?"

"Just lucky, I suppose," Rory grinned.  Her mother could always put her in a good mood.

"I totally forgot what our original topic of conversation was," Lorelai said.

"Uh," Rory racked her brain to find the answer to that, "Oh, you said it could have been worse."

"Got it," she paused, "honey, I'm sorry, but it looks like I have to go.  I'll be home soon.  Love you."

"Love you.  Bye."

Rory sighed, and put the phone down on the couch.  She bit her lip, and picked it up again, staring at it as if it were a prized gem, or something of similarly equal value.  She still hadn't made her decision, but she really wanted to talk to Dean.  Or Jess.  Heck, she wanted to talk to Dean _and_ Jess.

She hesitantly dialed the numbers, which by now had been dialed a number of times.  She smiled as she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello?" a young girl asked.

"Clara?  This is Rory.  How are you?"

"Hi Rory.  I'm good.  Dean's not home right now.  He's doing something for school."

Rory sighed.  "Okay.  Would you please tell him I called?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Clara.  Bye."

Rory drummed her fingers on the armrest and stared at the phone.  She wanted to call Jess, but was somewhat more nervous now than when she called Dean.  She traced circles on the phone and thought about what she was going to do.  With a deep sigh, Rory shook her head, set the phone down, and plopped back to rest.

*

"And now, for a limited time only, you too can get amazing abs for only three payments of $85.95 plus shipping and handling.  Call now!  Operators are standing by."

Rory made a face at the thin blonde woman, who was advertising a phony weight-loss product.  This was not like her at all:  watching boring sitcoms and infomercials.

It had been an hour since she had called Dean, and attempted to call Jess.  She still hadn't heard from Dean, and hadn't called Jess either.  

_What the heck.  I'll call him.  But first, I have to get out of here._

Rory picked up the phone for about the hundredth time that day, and turned off the television, gratefully leaving the blonde woman and her crew of fitness fanatics.  She walked out to the porch, and sat down cross-legged on the porch swing.  Dialing the comforting number, Rory bit her lip as she heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"  

It was him.  Rory nervously started to open her mouth, but couldn't make a single word come out.  Tiny butterflies in her stomach prevented her from even thinking straight.

"Hello?"  Jess asked again, annoyed.

Rory nervously cleared her throat softly; it was the only noise she could make.  She cringed as she did so, wondering what his reaction would be.

"Uh…someone there?"

Rory sighed.  It was time to lose the cowardliness, and actually speak.  "Hi," she managed to say, weakly.

Jess' face broke into a small grin.  So it _was_ her.  "Rory…hey."

"Hi."

Jess smirked.  "So you've said.  Cat got your tongue?"

"What?  Oh, uh, no," Rory said, blushing a little.

"Huh.  You doing okay?"

"Me?  Good.  I'm doing good."

"Good," Jess replied, amused.  "I'm doing good too."

Rory nodded.  "Good.  I mean, that's nice.  Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you doing anything right now?"

"Nothing important.  Unless you count listening to Luke and Taylor bicker endlessly about proper business attire a significant event."

Rory laughed.  "Why am I not surprised?"

"They should seriously consider peer mediation, counseling, or _something_."

"They would probably need pre-counseling just to persuade them to go _get_ counseling."

Jess laughed.  "Very true.  So, you were saying…?"

"Oh, yes.  I was just wondering if you wanted to come over.  Hang or something.  "Hang" in the sense of hanging _out_ and not in the literal sense," Rory rambled.

Jess raised his eyebrows.  "Yeah?  I usually use that meaning myself."

"Yeah, multiple meanings can really throw you off."

Jess grinned.  "Ah, that explains the whole Caesar salad incident."

Rory laughed.  "I don't even want to know.  So, what do you say?"

"I'll be there in ten.  To hang," he paused, "not literally, though," he added.

Rory grinned, and after talking to Jess, she felt relieved that he wasn't mad at her.  Of course, she still hadn't talked to Dean, but she figured she would do that soon as well.

*

Jess nodded his head to the coffee table, where Rory's copy of _A Farewell to Arms_ was lying.  "How's it going?"

Rory followed his gaze.  "It's actually not as bad as I thought it would be," she admitted.

Jess grinned.  "I told you.  I knew you'd like it."

Rory sighed, and shook her head.  "What are you, paid on commission for every person you get to read Hemingway?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be very rich.  You're the only person I've recommended it to."

Rory looked into his eyes, and was quiet for a moment, until Jess broke the silence.  "Wait – don't you owe me?"

"Owe you?  What?"

"We had a bet.  I was sure that you'd like Hemingway, and you were insistent that you wouldn't."

"Wait," Rory interrupted, "we never made a bet."

"It was a silent bet.  An unwritten, unspoken agreement, if you will," Jess grinned, as a plan was beginning to form in his head.

Rory shook her head and frowned.  "What is it?"

Jess grinned.  "A date…?"

Rory's eyes widened, and she stared at Jess.  "A date," she repeated, "with you," she said slowly, registering the information in her brain. 

Jess nodded, wondering what her answer would be.  "What do you say?"

Rory raised her eyebrows, and she looked around the room, as if the answer to that question was tucked behind a pillow.  After a moment, she looked back at Jess, who was watching her curiously.

Rory sighed deeply, and looked at Jess in the eyes.  "Dean," she said weakly.

Jess nodded, both understandingly and hurt.  "Huh.  Guess I forgot about him," he said somewhat coldly.

"I'm sorry, but…I haven't broken up with him yet."

Jess looked up after hearing her words, and raised his eyebrows.  Rory realized her mistake, and groaned inwardly.  "You're…breaking up with Dean?"

Rory sighed.  "No," she lied.

Jess smirked, and shook his head victoriously, as if he had just won a gold medal.  "You are.  You're breaking up with him."

"It just slipped out.  I don't know how.  It just did…I have no intentions of breaking up with Dean.  Believe me.  No intentions at all.  It didn't even cross my mind," Rory rambled.  

Jess smirked, knowing that she was most definitely considering breaking up with Dean.  "I have a little hypothetical question for you."

"What is it?"

"Let's say that you broke up with Dean," he paused, looking at Rory, "hypothetically speaking, of course," he added quickly.

Rory rolled her eyes.  "Okay."

"Would you go out on the date then?  Given that you and Dean were no longer joined at the hip?"

"Uh…I don't know," she answered lamely, "I guess."  Jess nodded, and smirked triumphantly.

_Big mistake, Rory, _she told herself, _what did I do _that_ for?_

"Of course, that doesn't mean anything," she added, "because…" she searched for a word.

"Because you're still going out with Dean," Jess finished.

Rory nodded slowly.  "Yeah.  Because I'm still going out with Dean."

"Got it."

Rory looked away nervously, and Jess followed her gaze, thinking about what she had just told him.  Several moments of silence thickened the amount of tension present in the room.  The two teenagers sat there, thinking about what had just happened.

_Me and my big mouth.  Guess _that's another_ thing I inherited from my mother.  Why did I have to tell him all that?  "I'm sorry, but…I haven't broken up with him yet."…?  Couldn't I have just said…oh, I don't know, _anything_ else?  And why did I tell him I'd go out with him if I wasn't going out with Dean?  He probably thinks I'm desperately into him, like I _want _to go out with him…well, I do, but that's not the point._

***

_She's breaking up with him.  We're finally making some progress here; it's about time.  I have a feeling she didn't _want_ to tell me everything she just did…she looks a little freaked out right now.  But, hey, at least I know.  I should just be patient; she's probably not going to end it with him anytime soon, so I should just play it cool.  Yeah.  Keep telling yourself that, Mariano.        _


	8. Mysterious Allure

Title: Rebellion

  
Pairing: R/J

  
Rating: PG

  
Disclaimer: I am, in NO WAY, affiliated with Gilmore Girls, Amy Sherman-Palladino, the WB, or any of the other big names. I am just a big fan of the Gilmore Girls, Milo Ventimiglia, and Chad Michael Murray. :)

  
Spoilers: Events from Season 2-3 are talked about.

  
Distribution: Please e-mail me first at rgilmore03@hotmail.com -Thank you very much.

Author's Note:  This chapter has been done for some time now, and I'm pretty sure I am done editing and proofreading it.  About five minutes before posting it, something weird happened, and I lost the second to last paragraph.  It's a good thing I have a pretty sharp memory, because I retyped that part, but I'm sure I'm missing some parts.  Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and please don't forget to review! 

Dedications:  This chapter is dedicated to **otownroxx**, **DeeAnne**,** Oregano**, and **AvidTVfan** for including me on their Favorites lists, and to all my loyal reviewers.  **Thank you** so much!

_Note to reader:  This chapter takes place immediately after the last chapter._

Rory nervously cleared her throat, breaking the silence.  She smiled softly as she saw Jess stir slightly in his seat, having snapped out of his trance.

"Do you, uh, want anything to drink?" Rory asked, clutching a throw pillow in her hand.  She fingered the fringe, untying knots she had previously made during a movie night.

Jess leaned back in his seat, shaking his head.  "No, I'm good," he answered, enjoying watching Rory nervous.

Rory nodded, and then resumed concentrating on the fringed pillow.  For about a minute.  She looked up.  "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure.  But if you really want," he said, "I wouldn't mind a soda."

"Good," Rory practically jumped off the seat, abandoning her pillow, and went to the kitchen.  When she returned, she found Jess standing in the far corner of the room, examining picture frames of her and her mother.

"I hope you like Coke," Rory said, handing him a glass of the beverage.  He turned around, and accepted the glass from her hand, taking a sip.

"Who doesn't?"

She shrugged, taking a sip from her glass as well.  "Salisbury, Maryland?" she suggested.

"Ah," Jess nodded, "They're still outnumbered, though," he grinned.

Jess turned back to the photos, and gestured towards a frame with his free hand.  He picked up the frame, and looked at it closely.  "Are you dressed as," he squinted a bit, "Donna Reed?"

Rory raised her eyebrows, and grabbed the frame out of his hand.  "Yes.  I knew I shouldn't have let Mom take that picture.  She wouldn't stop asking me, and the only way to shut her up was to give in."

Jess laughed.  "I would never picture you as Donna Reed.  Was it Halloween?"

"What?  Oh, uh, no," Rory replied, a bit too nonchalantly.

Jess nodded.  "You just woke up one day, and had this sudden urge to go retro?"

"Mhm," Rory said affirmatively, taking the last sip of her Coke.  She held her hand out.  "I can take your glass," she offered, noticing that he too, had just finished his glass.

"I got it," he said, following Rory to the kitchen.  They placed their glasses in the sink, and stood in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do next.

Jess ran a hand through his hair, and debated asking Rory about what she had said earlier, about her breaking up with Dean.  He decided against it; he really didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was.

"So, uh," he couldn't resist asking, "Why the sudden desire to hang today?  Something like the Donna Reed incident?"

"You could say that.  Although this was more enjoyable," Rory admitted, examining a loose thread on her blouse.  _What's with the sudden fascination in thread, Rory?_

Jess raised his eyebrows, and took a few steps closer to Rory.  "More enjoyable, huh?"  Rory's face grew a light shade of pink, and she nodded slowly, still toying with the thread.

"Good.  I'd like to think I'm more enjoyable than baking doughnuts," Jess smirked.  

"Depends on the doughnut.  If we're talking Krispy Kreme, then I'm going have to think about it for a while," Rory looked up, her eyes twinkling.  As she looked up, she noticed how close Jess was standing to her.  Close.

"Hmm, think Donna Reed can beat Krispy Kreme?"

"Donna Reed can do anything," Rory reminded him, "She's perfect."

Jess took a step closer to Rory.  "Perfect, huh?" he nearly whispered.  Rory nodded, and bit her lip nervously.  Jess took one of her hands into his, and entwined the two, startling Rory, and leaned in a bit.  She breathed in the faint smell of his cologne, which was unidentifiable, but had a mysterious allure to it.  "Like you?"

Rory raised her eyebrows, and took a deep, shaky sigh trying to compose her words.  "I…uh…"

The telephone rang.  _Saved by the bell, Gilmore._

Rory gently shook her hand away, and gestured towards the phone.  "Phone…I…one minute," she said.  Jess nodded, watching as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory.  Clara told me you called," Dean said.

"Oh, hey" Rory said, motioning to Jess that she would be right back.  He nodded, and took a seat at the kitchen table.

Rory entered the living room, and sat down on the plush couch.  "How are you doing?"

"Ah, I'm good.  Just swamped with school projects," he answered, "What about you?"

"Oh, just the same.  I have this major article for _The Franklin_ due in three days, and I can't get past the first sentence," she sighed, knowing perfectly well why she couldn't concentrate on it.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"No," Rory lied, "I just have a bad case of writer's block."

"So, uh, was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

Rory's eyes widened at the blunt statement.  "What do you mean?"

"I hate to break this short, but Clara needs to use the phone.  You called me earlier…?  Was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh," Rory relaxed, "No, I just wanted to talk to you."

Dean smiled.  "And it was nice.  I'm sorry I have to go, but you know how Clara is," he laughed, "Bye Rory."

"Bye," she sighed, and turned off the phone, leaving it on the couch.  She returned to the kitchen where Jess was sitting on a chair, slouched, his head propped up by his right hand.

"Sorry about that," Rory said, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

Jess looked up and shrugged it off.  "No problem."

"Are you okay?" Rory asked, "You look…not okay," she finished lamely.

 "Just having a headache."

"Do you need anything for it?  Tylenol?  Aleve?  Food?  Whenever I have a headache, eating something cures it instantly."

Jess shook his head.  "No, thanks."

"Coffee?"

"I'm touched, really.  It's okay," he insisted, and paused, "This isn't a sinus headache, a migraine, or for that matter, anything medicine will help."

"Oh," Rory nodded, "_Oh,_" she repeated with greater emphasis, understanding why Jess had a headache.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," she said.  It felt like the only thing she _could _say, and it felt so…empty.

Jess looked up.  "Yeah?  Me too."  He stood up from his seat, and motioned towards the door.  "I'm going to go.  I'll catch you at the diner later…?" 

Rory nodded.  "I'll be there."

Jess nodded as he walked backwards to the door, stopping in the doorframe.  He looked as if he was about to say something, but he didn't.  He just gave Rory a small smile, and left.

_I'm breaking up with Dean.  I think I'm going to do it for sure, but I don't think I'll be able to do it yet.  I _wish _I could.  I really do, but I just don't have it in me to break it to Dean just yet.  I don't know how I'm going to tell him, or when I'm going to tell him, or where I'm going to tell him.  I just know that I'm going to tell him.  It's not fair, to Dean or Jess, but I just can't do it yet.  _

*          *          *

Rory stared at the notebook in front of her, and groaned.  It had been hours since Jess had left, but she just couldn't stop thinking about him.  And, of course, the whole incident in the kitchen.

"I'm home!" Lorelai's voice filled the house, "And I come bearing food!"  She entered the kitchen, and set carryout bags on the table.

"I'm starving," Rory said, gratefully.

"Makes two of us," Lorelai said.  She motioned her hand towards all the books on the table.  "Can we clear this, or should we take the chow to the living room?"

 "We can eat here," Rory said, stacking her books in a pile, "I'm never going to get this done anyway."  

"Project?"  

"Major article for _The Franklin_," Rory explained, "and I can't get past the first sentence."  She groaned, stuffing her notebooks and binders in her backpack.

"It's just writer's block, honey," Lorelai reassured her, "Don't worry."

"It's due tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And I haven't started yet!" 

"So you'll start now," Lorelai said, "Wait, you have the first sentence down.  That's a start.  A mighty good start, if I may add."

"Don't you see?  I put off this article that I had known about for almost three weeks!" Rory exclaimed, setting out the cartons of food.

"At least I now know you are human."

"Mom."

"Sorry," Lorelai said, as she dug her hand into the bag, searching for the plastic spoons.

"I am worthless.  I am…"

"Hey, hey, hey.  I'm not going to hear this.  You are not worthless.  You are just experiencing a craze that, although it was previously a foreign concept to you, is quite popular amongst the human race.  It is a skill that I have mastered successfully.  It's called procrastination."  Lorelai frowned a bit, sniffing one of the open cartons.

"This isn't me.  I don't do this," Rory sighed.  

"Wake up and smell the coffee, babe.  It is you, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with it.  Do you need any help starting this paper?"

Rory nodded, and made a face as she swallowed the chicken.  "And boy, is this terrible food," she groaned.  

Lorelai nodded in agreement, and wrinkled her nose.  "Al's losing his touch."

"He never was a good cook," Rory pointed out, depositing the containers and bags into the garbage can.

"But ethnic food was his specialty."

"True," Rory admitted.

"Luke's?"

Rory sighed.  "Luke's," she echoed.

*          *          *

Lorelai and Rory walked towards Luke's, the elder Gilmore closely trailing behind her daughter, curiously asking, "So, it was freaky, huh?"  Rory had just finished telling her mother what had happened during the day, including every single exclamation point and italicized word.

"Yes, it was freaky.  We were within such close proximities of each other, and we would have kissed, and the phone rings.  And it's Dean.  Dean!  My boyfriend," Rory exclaimed, repeating the story for her mother.

"Yes, I have vague recollections of who Dean is," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"And here I am, about to kiss another guy, and my boyfriend is thinking of me at the exact moment, dialing the numbers to my house, because he wants to talk to _me_.  And I'm such a horrible girlfriend, all I can think of is Jess.  All I can think of is his cologne, and…"

"And how he thinks you're perfect," Lorelai said.

Rory was quiet for a moment, and she shook her head.  "I'm a horrible girlfriend," she admitted.

"No, you're not," Lorelai said, and then paused, "Does he wear the same cologne as Dean?  Because _that_ would be freaky," she laughed.

"Mom!"

"What?  You guys were pretty close – you couldn't tell?"

Rory sighed, and shook her head.  "No, he doesn't wear the same cologne as Dean."

The two Gilmores had reached their destination, and were about to enter the diner, when Lorelai suddenly asked, "This 'mysterious allure' Jess' cologne has…does Dean's have it too?"

"Mom!  I told you, this conversation ends once we arrive at Luke's, and where are we now?"

Lorelai looked inside the diner window, feigning bewilderment.  "William's Hardware?"

"Mom."

"Come on, Ror.  It's just a yes or no question."

"Mom."  She sighed, and pushed a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"Fine, fine.  I can reword it to make it true or false, or multiple choice, but no short answer," Lorelai compromised.

Rory turned her head, and through the sheet of glass, watched Jess as he sat at the counter, slouched as usual, reading a book.  She squinted a bit to make out the words on the cover, but couldn't decipher it.  She gave up, and looked at her mother.  "Can we just forget this and eat?"

"No…and yes," Lorelai grinned.

"Since I wasn't there," Lorelai asked, "how high on the freakish scale does this rate?"

Rory rolled her eyes, and opened the diner doors.  "I don't know.  Your freakish scale changes quite periodically."

"Are we talking _A Rose for Emily_ freaky?"

"Not even 1% of that," Rory said, taking a seat at one of the back tables.  "It was freaky in a different kind of freaky."

"Yeah.  It was freaky in that way that you liked what was going on…right?"

"Right," Rory answered, almost guiltily.

"And if you had your choice, you wouldn't mind repeating the day's events…right?"

"Right," Rory propped her head on her hand and looked away, trying to avoid the smirk on her mother's face.

"Well," Lorelai said, shaking her head, "You've fallen."

"I'm not quite feeling the burger and fries vibe here," Rory said, trying desperately to change the subject.

"No, you fell for him quite a while ago," Lorelai said.

"I've always wanted to try their Caesar salad," Rory said, looking at the specials board.

"_Head over Heels_," Lorelai said, knowing that her daughter would most definitely comment on her movie reference.  

Rory bit her lip, and shook her head.  "Terrible movie."

Rory sneaked a small peek at Jess, who was still at the counter, but was now ringing up a customer.  She had avoided him since she had entered the diner, and couldn't stand it any longer.  Her quick glance didn't go unnoticed.  Jess felt her eyes on him, and looked at her, a small smile playing across his lips.  Rory looked down, and blushed slightly, unaware that her mother had noticed this brief silent exchange that said so much, without using any words.

"Can I get you two anything?"

It was him.

"I'll have the usual," Lorelai said, "With coffee, of course," she added.

"Doesn't 'the usual' include coffee?"

"Good point."

There was a slight pause, and Rory felt two pairs of eyes on her, waiting for her response.  "Uh…"

"What'll it be, Rory?" Lorelai asked.  She noticed the double meaning behind the words, and watched her daughter cringe slightly.  Jess noticed this, and couldn't help smirking.

"I'll have a Caesar salad," she said, and then realized what she had just ordered.  "No, make that a burger and fries."

Jess nodded.  "No Caesar salad," he said.

Rory smiled softly.  "No Caesar salad," she echoed softly.

Lorelai watched the two curiously, as if watching a Table Tennis tournament.  As Jess left, she watched the content expression on Rory's face, and waved her hand in the air.  "Hi.  You guys talk in code," she complained.

"Does Jess strike you as the guy to use code?"

Lorelai shrugged.  "You guys were using code, and I know it.  'No Caesar salad' huh?  Can't fool me," she said triumphantly.  She watched her daughter and Jess exchange yet another "secret" glance, and shook her head, slightly amused.

"No," Rory said quietly, gazing at Jess.  The rest of the diner was insignificant to them, as the two teenagers snuck glances at each other.  Had they looked up, they would have noticed the crying baby in the back, or Kirk's numerous attempts to sell his latest book, _Living with my Mother_.  If they had looked up, away from the comfort of each other's eyes, they would have seen a number of Stars Hollow residents looking at them admiringly, thinking that _this_ was young love.  They would also have seen disapproving glances, as many residents wondered what Rory Gilmore could possibly see in Jess Mariano.  But they didn't look up.    

Lorelai looked Rory, bewildered.  Rory was staring into space, with a somewhat dreamy expression on her face.  "No," Rory answered softly, to the question her mother had asked her earlier. 


End file.
